Vintrel Hotel
by Fluffy Ball O Love
Summary: Mark Vintrel have a hotel with four types of areas, a military base, a agricultural garden, a relaxation wing, and a place for newly emerged digimon. With the help of his guest he has kept it a safe haven for anyone still alive. The hotel has endured many losses but that's just the beginning of this final tragic nightmare in this damned world.


Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon

"Ok this is our last stop guys. Sam, Trev, and Tony watch the cars, Luke, Marisa, and Caliy search for ammo, Sall your with me we need to look for a sniper rifle for chuck." I said to the group.  
"Ok Mark, let's go people." Sall said as we approached the gun store. Luke and Marisa took the left side and Sall and Caliy took the right. When we were ready I picked the lock and Caliy disabled the alarm.  
"Ok people make sure it's dead, don't take any risks. Come on Sall snipers are usually in the back." I said as we separated and Sall and I went to the back armory. "This isn't right."  
"What robbing from a probably dead guy?" Sall asked.  
"No I'm use to that, but this is a gun store there should be weapons everywhere."  
"Ok so he was already robbed."  
"Or..." I said as I started to stomp around on the wood floor. "He has a safe or bunker." I found what I was looking for it was in the middle of the room under the floor boards. It was a four-inch thick metal door that concealed a ladder leading into a bunker.  
"321 not it." Sall said instantly.  
"Well at least you haven't lost your humor." I said climbing down the ladder, at the bottom of it was another metal door. I waited for Sall to get into position since there was only enough room for us to stand side by side in front of the door and the ladder was only a few feet away from our back I didn't want to make any mistakes because they would be our last. We both pulled out our side arms Mine was a M1911 and he had a M9 both were suppressed. After we breached and it was clear we took in the glorious sight.  
"Holy shit, good instinct."  
"After three years your still doubting me." I said looking at the multiple gun racks and closets, we started searching through them.  
"I'll get the bags from the car this stock pile will supply the hotel well." I said as I went to climb the ladder.  
"Ok I'll start sorting."

"Something wrong?" Sam asked when I got to the cars.  
"No something is right we found a gun stock pile so as long as there is ammo to go with it were good." I said grabbing the four bags and went back to Sall and we started loading them up.  
"Ok we have five HK G41's, two AEK 972's, three Korriphila, a ERMA SR 100, some rocket launcher and whatever the hell this is."  
"Holly shit that's a Simonov PTRS and that's a RPO-A"  
"There what's?" Sall asked puzzled.  
"It's an anti-tank rifle and an incendiary rocket launcher but how did this small town gun maker get one?"  
"I don't know but I'm not carrying it and most of these have suppressors."  
"Oh come on it's only 44 pounds." I said picking it up.  
"Good you can carry and keep it."  
"Ok everything is packed and they should be done loading the ammo, so let's take this up and go home." I said grabbing my half.  
"Importance first." Sall said climbing the ladder.  
"Say's the on not in charge of the hotel." I remarked following him.  
"Oh could you tell the person in charge that I want a good nights sleep."  
"Get in line."  
"Fine I'll takckek-" Sall started choking at the top of the ladder and the fell backwards slamming the door shut.  
"SALL!" I yelled climbing faster up the ladder. When I got to the top I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. So I Tried to bash open the door by pulling my weight up and slamming into it with my shoulder. After a few tries with no success I grabbed my walkie-talkie and hit the button "LUKE!" I yelled, but all I got was static the metal door was too thick for the signal to pass through. I went back to trying to bash open the door I knew time was not on my side. Suddenly a shot rang out and everything froze. _Is he dead._ was the only thought in my mind.  
"Oh shit Sall, oh shit Caliy help me with him we need to get him to the car. Marisa find Mark." I faintly heard Luke say. Instantly I started hitting the door and yelling. When she opened the door Sall was already at Trev's car.  
"Trev Get him to the hospital, Luke go with him everyone else follow him and Trev don't stop for anything." I yelled as Trev glided out of the parking lot in his stingray coupé with Tony following in his SRT viper and Sam in the van. I was sitting in the passenger seat of the van with Caliy in the back.  
"He'll be fine Mark." Caliy said to me.  
"I've heard that before." I replied coldly as I cracked my fingers individually.  
"We need you able to command right now." She replied in the same tone.  
"I'm always able to command and I will die before I am unfit. The fact that I hate is the people I command die instead of me." I said as the stingray was lost out of sight.  
"That's always because of unseen threats and we know what were getting into when we leave the hotel. Every commander has losses and they have to deal with them same with the comrades of the deceased."  
"I know that everyone is affected but it is still my-" Our argument was interrupted by Luke yelling on the walkie-talkie.  
"Three survivors fifth and elm they're surrounded."  
"Tony back us up well get them in this van." I replied as we raced towards the survivors, as we turned onto fifth street we saw the survivors a weregarurumon, Guilmon and an eighteen year old boy. The guilmon was setting any thing to the right of the street on fire while the weregarurumon was cutting anything that got close with wolf claw and the kid was taking potshots at anything he felt was a threat. We instantly went into manuevers Tony plowed through the zombies on the right side of the road and drifted to a stop as we came to a screeching halt beside them. Caliy instantly opened the rear, right side sliding door and I jumped out and ran to the group with a AEK suppressed.  
"We can take you to a safe location." I said to them.  
"We already have a place to go." The weregarurumon said the kid and guilmon exchanged fearful glances.  
"Then we can take you there." I said a Tony's UMP opened fire. he was shooting from the driver's seat as Masisa was standing between the passengers open door and firing over the car with her MP5 along with Sam's M9 covering our left from the vans driver seat.  
"Fine you two go with them I'll cover you." The weregarurumon said.  
"Were covered come on." I said a Caliy locked her mini-gun that was mounted to the vans ceiling on a track. She already had it spinning as we entered the van and when we were clear she opened fire mowing down anything moving while having a devilish smile on her face. The van started moving the second she opened fire and Tony was already leading us back to the hotel. A few feet after we got the convoy moving we closed the door and Caliy slid the mini-gun into it's area in the back of the van out of the way.  
"We are going to Vintrel hotel once we are there you may go to any group you may have we can personally drive you or give you a car if you don't trust us." I said to the weregarurumon.  
"I was helping these two out of a bad situation and I am the only one with a group, but they don't want any one joining." He replied.  
"Ok we have plenty of room and supplies at the hotel so if you ever help any one out just take them there or at least tell them."  
"How will they know were to go." he asked as we approached the emergency entrance or exit depending on the situation. The entrance was a normal road at the back of the hotel but unlike the front it had a wall instead of a razor wire fence. The wall had a lookout tower in the middle of it with bulletproof windows. the person on watch was hand selected by the head of security Leo Zouldik a forty-year old military commander. There job was to watch for threats and lower the hydraulic suspended section of the road that led to the rear garage of the hotel near the medical bay for our selected cars.  
As soon as the car was parked I instantly jumped out and walked towards the medical bay to find doctor Jerobi Clevic the head doctor. I found him walking out of the emergency room with his coat covered in blood. The sad expression he wore told me the answer to my question but still I asked.  
"Did he make it?"  
"The wound was from the neck to the right shoulder all we could do was sedate him, he just passed." Jerobi told me and I let out a deep sigh.  
"Make the preparations and get my car ready I'll take care of this since he had no family." I said walking into the emergency room.

"We had a good run Sall." I said a I lifted his head and took out my combat knife and stabbed through the back of his skull into his brain. I then removed the knife and laid the head back on the table. "But like all of the people I work with they die before I do." I resheathed my knife and walked out of the emergency room with one thing on my mind.  
_Time to deal with the new comers._

So I've been working on this for some time it's a Digimon zombie cross. It's the start of my fourth story so tell me what you think.


End file.
